Currently, water dispensers have gradually entered people's life, which have brought great convenience to people's daily lives. Meanwhile, the water dispensers also bring potential risks, among which a common potential risk is scalding, especially for families with children.
Traditional water dispensers usually use mechanical switches that facilitate water discharge, such as push-type or push-in type mechanical switches. If they are not turned off timely in use, overflow of hot water can scald users.